


She Cries Your Name (Redux)

by helsinkibaby



Series: Protection [8]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she cries....</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Cries Your Name (Redux)

You knew that it could never be. 

You’re a Secret Service agent, she’s the President’s daughter, and friendship was more than you could hope for. 

To fall in love with her, have her return those feelings? 

It could only ever end in tears. 

You tell yourself that the one night you had was something special, that it’s more than most people get in a lifetime, and that it’s enough. 

You can’t quite believe it though. Especially not when you see her face, know that when she cries at night, she cries your name. 

You could never be ok with that.


End file.
